


Hidden Pencils and English Essays

by CasanovaCanSoar



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, I just wanted to write their first kiss, Like, M/M, Roommates, so much tension must have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaCanSoar/pseuds/CasanovaCanSoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble of Lew and Wilbur's first kiss if they were roomies in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Pencils and English Essays

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so if someone wants to correct me on grammar - please do so!  
> This was a spur of the moment kinda of thing. This pairing doesn't get as much attention as it should, and there's so much chemistry with them I love it!
> 
> Obviously, this is the actors portrayal of their characters! I would never write this about the actual veterans!

      They were in their room, studying. They both had an English essay coming up, so they were trying to come up with good theses for each other. They had turned Lew’s bed into a study space, since he actually made his bed sometimes. Their notebooks were strewn over the covers, pens hiding in the folds of the patterned comforter.

  
      “What about ‘the juxtaposition in the scene with the shoe shop help convey the dangers of first impressions?’” His pen was between his lips, another scribbling ideas across the page. Lew grunted noncommittally, his focus on his laptop. His fingers scurried around the keyboard with grace, the only sign of difficulty was the crease between his brows.

  
      “Thanks for the help,” Bud grumbled, circling words to improve for the first draft. He checked his phone for the time - they had been working for two solid hours. He had enough quotes and his eyes burned from reading and looking at his own computer screen. “Want any food? Dining hall will be open for another two hours.”

  
      “What time is it?” His eyes flicked up to the corner of his screen. “Shit, it’s 9 already?”

  
      “After three months, I think we finally got into the college swing.”

  
      “My brain feels like sludge.” Lew complained, running a hand over his eyes.

  
      “We’ve been doing work all day, let’s just be done.” Runner flopped back on the bed, narrowly missing the wall behind him. He winced as one of the hidden pencils poked him in the back. He put his arms behind his head, not really caring that his shirt had risen up.

  
      When he looked over at Lew, he saw him staring at the revealed skin of his torso. It wasn’t a simple glance, and Wilbur didn’t know what to make of it. “Lew?”

  
      That seemed to redirect his focus, and he looked startled, as if he hadn’t meant to stare. “Yeah?”

  
      Bud decided to tease him a bit. “Like what you see?” He even completed the remark with a complimentary hip wiggle.

  
      Lew’s eyes went back to his hips, wide and attentive. He started blushing bright red, all the way to the tips of his ears. A snarky grin stretched his lips. “What if I do?”

  
      “Uh…” His mouth went dry. He licked his lips. “Maybe you better do something about it.”

  
      He wasn’t stupid. Chuckler was probably the hottest guy on his floor - broad shoulders, tall, great smile, goofy attitude. Yeah, he fit Runner’s type perfectly. The first day he saw him, he thought, “Oh shit. I’m going to have to live with some Adonis.”

  
      “You alright if I kiss you?” Of course he asked for consent. He asked Bud if it was okay to even fold his laundry in the room.

  
      “If you didn’t kiss me, I’d be pissed.”

  
      Lew nodded, pushing his laptop towards his pillow and moving so he was above him. He hesitated, looking into Runner’s eyes to check again that yes, this was okay. Bud fisted a hand in his curly hair and pulled him down. Their lips met softly, and Lew sighed, letting some of his weight rest on top of Wilbur underneath him.

  
      Their lips separated and met, again and again. Runner ran his hands along the muscled plane of Lew’s back, while Lew cupped his cheek with a one hand, the other rubbing his forearm.

  
      They stayed kissing for what felt like days. They shifted positions, moving onto their sides, Lew back on top, then Wilbur on top. They ignored how aroused they were to just feel the intimacy of kissing and cuddling. Runner didn’t know how affection-starved he was, coming from a very touchy-feely family. Chuckler was the same, relishing in the ability to pet and hold another person, especially Wilbur, close.

  
      They settled to sleep on Runner’s bed, after too many incidents with notebooks and pens jabbing into them. Lew was the little spoon, despite his size. Runner had thrown one of his long legs over him, snoring softly into the back of his neck. He had fallen asleep quickly, worn out from studying. Chuckler lay awake for another few hours, mind racing and a smile on his face that wouldn’t go away.

  
      They totally forgot about the food, and, in the morning, they ate two whole plates of college breakfast food, legs tangled underneath the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write an essay about Virginia Woolf's "Street Haunting: a London Adventure" so why not incorporate some of my college life into this?  
> Lew is a perfect gentleman in every way, and I feel like he would ask for consent in every situation (which you should when it comes to physical contact!)  
> Hope you liked it! I might write a longer one someday, but who knows! College work sucks!  
> Comment and tell me if you liked it (you might encourage me to write more !)


End file.
